Special Moments in time
by heaven85
Summary: This is just written in response to Usagi and Mamoru : A love like no other.
1. 1 Chocolate

A drabble written for Usagi and Mamoru: A love like No other.

By: heaven85

1. Chocolate

357 words

Usagi was walking around the lake in the park enjoying the peacefulness of her surroundings. It had been a hectic day.

"Dawdling again Odango?" a familiar voice asked.

Sighing with frustration she answered, "What are you doing here Mamoru-baka? I was just enjoying the peacefulness of the park and you came and ruined it."

"I could say the same about you. I would have thought that you would have been at the arcade right now," Mamoru commented easily with a smile.

"I'm not always at the arcade," Usagi responded quietly.

"What's wrong Odango?" Mamoru asked his blue eyes showing concern.

Usagi looked into those eyes and saw the sincerity of his concern and answered with a slight sadness in her voice, "Things are just so crazy right now. With school and my parents and I just feel like I can't keep up with it all."

"What other things would you have going besides the arcade?" Mamoru teased but instantly regretting it when he saw the hurt in her face.

"I knew that you wouldn't understand. Why did I even bother? Don't ask if you don't care," Usagi answered as her eyes were threatening to spout tears and walked away.

'_Why is he always like this? Why does he like to hurt me like this?' She thought to herself._

"Odango, wait up," She heard Mamoru call out.

She just kept on walking until she felt someone pull on her arm.

"What do you want Mamoru-baka?" Usagi asked in frustration.

"Usagi, I'm sorry," Mamoru replied seriously.

Usagi was shocked at his use of her real name and answered, "It's okay. I should have known that you would say that."

"I didn't mean anything by it. I really never meant to hurt your feelings," Mamoru quickly explained.

"I understand Mamoru. Apology accepted," Usagi answered smiling again.

"How about I treat you to a chocolate milkshake to make up for it?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi's smile widened and asked, "Chocolate? It's my favorite. How did you know?"

"It's my secret," Mamoru answered with a secretive grin.

'_One day I hope I will learn all of your secrets.' _Usagi thought to herself with a smile.


	2. 2 Masks

A drabble written for Usagi and Mamoru: A love like No other.

By: heaven85

Disclaimer: I don't own Usagi or Mamoru. Never did and never will.

Masks.

746 words

"That is such a gorgeous dress!" Usagi squealed.

"That is a really lovely dress Usagi," Minako commented.

"Why don't you try it on?" Makoto replied.

"I don't really think that I should," Usagi replied after some thought.

"Can I ask you why?" Ami asked curiously.

"When would I ever get to wear a dress like this? It would be a waste to spend money on something I can't wear," Usagi answered.

"You could wear it at the party next week," Minako replied after a thought.

"Which party?" Usagi asked.

"The masquerade party would be perfect place to wear it Usagi," Makoto answered.

"You mean the one that Andrew's girlfriend Reika is putting together?" Usagi asked.

"Yep that's the one," Minako answered.

"I don't think so. Mamoru will be there," Usagi answered with a sigh.

"Don't let him ruin your night for you," Minako replied with a smile.

"Besides you will be wearing a mask so he wouldn't know it was you," Ami explained.

"That's right. Why did Reika decide to put this together anyway?" Makoto asked.

"She was in this school play and she was in charge of a lot of the costumes and she just fell in love with the time period and the romance of the masquerade ball where you know how the mask would hide everyone's identity and that men and women could meet and get to know each other without worrying about where they came from," Ami replied.

"That is such a romantic notion though isn't it?" Usagi replied with while thinking dreamingly about Tuxedo-Kamen.

"So go and try it on," Minako and Makoto said shoving the dress in her hands.

Usagi walked into the dressing room and put on the dress and discovered that it fit her perfectly. As she looked at herself in the mirror she was surprised to see the elegant young lady in front of her. 'Is that really me?' She asked herself.

"Come on out Usagi, we want to see what you look like," Minako called out.

"Okay," Usagi replied stepping out of the dressing room.

"You look amazing Usagi," Ami replied while Minako and Makoto nodded in agreement.

"You really do Usagi," Rei commented as she rushed in.

"Rei, what are you doing here? I thought that you had plans." Usagi asked curiously.

"Oh well it got cancelled and I was coming over to meet you guys and I passed this mask store and they were having a sale so I went in to look because we were going to need a masks for the party and I found some lovely masks that I thought would be perfect for us," Rei answered handing Usagi and light silver colored mask that is decorated with a slight fur trim and light dose of sparkles.

"Wow that is a lovely mask. I can't believe that you found something like this," Usagi exclaimed by putting it on.

"Why are you dragging me here?" A familiar voice asked.

"I need to find a costume and pick up a few things for the party," Motoki told is black-haired friend.

"Hey Motoki," Minako said to the sandy blonde.

"Hey girls," Motoki replied.

Mamoru was looking around at the group and noticed a beautiful girl standing near them in a very light colored dress with edges that were lined with lace.

"Where's Usagi," Mamoru asked.

"She's around here somewhere. She went ahead to look for something," Minako replied covering.

Then the beautiful girl turned around wearing the mask and he noticed that her hair was in a unique style that looked very familiar. Only one girl would wear her hair like that. 'She's looking even more beautiful than ever' he thought to himself.

"It seems strange that she isn't around and who's your friend?" Mamoru asked.

"Her? Um… she's my cousin in from out of town," Minako quickly covered.

"Does your cousin have a name?" Mamoru asked.

"Her name is Shelia," Makoto quickly came up with.

"Well Shelia. It's nice to meet you and I know that it's none of my business but I definitely think that you should get that dress and that I hope to see her again soon," Mamoru said looking right at her with a secretive smile.

'Is it possible that he knew it was me?' Usagi asked herself with a smile after he left as she saw the way that he looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked.

"I'm good. Really good," Usagi answered with a huge smile.


	3. 3 Hair

A drabble written for Usagi and Mamoru: A love like No other.

By: heaven85

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon. This drabble is for entertainment purposes only.

3. Hair (Sequel to Masks)

904 words

"Wow, Reika has done a fantastic job with the place hasn't she?" Makoto commented as she looked around the room at the curtains and table cloths and candles lighting up the room.

"It doesn't look like the way it normally does," Minako answered.

'I wonder if he's here yet?' Usagi thought to herself nervously.

"Are you looking for someone?" Minako teased her.

"I'm sure he will be here. After all it is Reika's party and Motoki said he will be here," Rei replied.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Usagi answered glad that the mask would hide her blush.

"So you wouldn't care that Mamoru arrived with an attractive brunette," Minako replied slyly.

"Where?" Usagi asked as she began looking around quickly.

"And you said that you didn't care," Minako answered with a wink.

"So… maybe I do just a little bit," Usagi admitted.

"Don't worry Minako-chan was just teasing you. He isn't here yet," Ami told her.

"I think that I'm going to get a drink first. Do you guys want anything?" Usagi asked.

"No thanks," Ami and Makoto chimed in while Minako and Rei just nodded.

Usagi quickly straightened out her silver white dress with lace lining and slightly off should sleeves and walked over to the punch area.

"Hey girls," Motoki greeted Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei.

"Hey Motoki" They answered.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Reika asked.

"You've done an incredible job with the place," Ami answered.

"Thank you," Reika answered with a blush.

"Is Mamoru here yet?" Rei asked curiously.

"Yeah, he just arrived a little while ago. Is there someone that particularly wants to know? " Motoki asked with a grin.

"No, just wondering in the general case," Minako answered.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" A familiar voice asked Usagi.

Usagi turned and saw that the voice belonged to Mamoru and her heart began to flutter and replied, "If anyone else ever said that I would think of that as a really weak line but since we actually have met, I'll just let it slide."

"You're Minako's cousin right?" Mamoru asked with a grin. 'Wow, she looks even more beautiful than before,' he thought to himself taking in her appearance. Her hair was done up in a slightly more elegant way than her normal do but he could tell it is her.

"Yes I am, and what is your name?" Usagi asked deciding that she should play along.

"It's Mamoru. Chiba Mamoru. What about yours?" Mamoru asked with a playful grin.

"It's um…. Usa," Usagi stammered out.

"Okay, Usa, I was wondering if you had seen this person I was looking for," Mamoru asked.

"Oh you're looking for someone?" Usagi asked quizzically.

"Yeah I am. She's actually about your height with the most gorgeous set of hair I have ever seen. It's actually done up kind of like your hair and looks really shiny and silky," Mamoru continued sneaking a glance at "Usa"

"I might have seen someone like that around. Do you like her?" Usagi asked breathlessly.

Mamoru looked at her and answered seriously, "I think that she is a beautiful, caring person and she is someone that I would very much like to be a part of my life. I would like to apologize to her for insulting her and tell her that I never meant to hurt her."

"Then why do you insult her?" Usagi asked.

"Because… I don't really know. I just love to see her face when she's angry and now it has become kind of like a routine for me but I really never mean to hurt her and I think that deep down she knows it too," Mamoru answered.

"You really care about her don't you?" Usagi asked looking deep into his ocean blue eyes.

"I do. Do you think that she could ever forgive me?" Mamoru asked.

"I know that she will," Usagi replied breathlessly.

"How do you know?" Mamoru asked.

"You know why," Usagi answered.

"You really understand… Usagi? " Mamoru asked.

"It's like you said deep down I knew that you never meant it either and I do insult you back but just to keep you and your over-sized ego in check," Usagi explained with a nod.

"That you did. How did you know I knew it was you?" Mamoru inquired.

"It was just in the way that you looked at me. I'd recognize that look anywhere," Usagi whispered.

"You did?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah I did. I wasn't sure completely but after a while I just new. How did you know it was me?" Usagi asked.

"When I saw you in that store and the way you were talking to your friends. There's something that was unique about you and then of course your trade-mark odangoes gave them away," Mamoru answered.

"Well they are my hairstyle which I now know you love," Usagi teased him.

"You do have great hair. Do you think I could touch it?" Mamoru asked.

"If you're a good boy," Usagi answered with a laugh.

"Would you like to dance?" Mamoru asked.

"I'd love to," Usagi answered with a grin taking his hand.

"Do you think they're together yet?" Minako asked.

"I don't know but it sure looks good," Rei replied.

"It looks like your friends are trying to figure out what was going on," Mamoru commented.

"Just let them wonder," Usagi replied laying her head on his shoulder.


	4. 4 Karma

A drabble written for Usagi and Mamoru: A love like No other.

By: heaven85

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon. This fic is written for entertainment purposes only.

4. Karma.

Words: 431

Mamoru came into the arcade to find Usagi and Motoki in a conversation and laughing.

"What are you babbling about Odango-atama?" Mamoru asked curiously.

"Not that it's any of your business but we talking about karma and for the last time my name is Usagi," Usagi answered exasperated.

"And what would you have to say on the topic?" Mamoru asked.

"For your information I have seen some thing happen that I believe would be the result of karma," Usagi explained.

"Which was?" Mamoru prodded.

"Well there is this girl whose a not such a nice person and lets just call her Ann for now and she picks on this one kid. Anyways, Ann was trying to apply for this job in this company and it turns out that the girl she picked on is the daughter of the owner and from what I hear, her dad had asked her about what kind of person Ann was because he knew that they went to the same school and I'm guessing she didn't give Ann a very good reference because she didn't get the job. And the best part is that Ann herself heard from the office that that was the main reason she didn't get the job because she wouldn't fit in very well in the company," Usagi replied.

"So you think that is all a result of Karma?" Mamoru asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah I think it does have to do with it. Don't you believe in it?" Usagi asked.

"I don't really believe in that kind of stuff. But I should have guessed that you would," Mamoru remarked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Usagi asked in a defensive tone.

"I mean that you seem like someone who believes in fate and destiny and all that kind of stuff," Mamoru explained.

"You don't have to believe that kind of stuff to believe in Karma. I don't believe in destiny but I do believe in Karma," Motoki added.

"I'm surprised at you Motoki. You're just encouraging her," Mamoru answered shaking his head.

"Just because you don't believe in it doesn't mean it doesn't exist," Usagi shot back.

"I didn't say that I didn't exist but I have yet to have experienced it happening," Mamoru calmly replied.

"The two of you are so cute. The two of you should just go out already and give all of us a break already," Motoki commented.

"Mind your own business," Usagi and Mamoru shot back together so loudly that Motoki slipped off his stool.

Usagi and Mamoru just laughed and said one word together, "Karma."


	5. 5 Short Skirt

A drabble written for Usagi and Mamoru: A love like No other.

By: heaven85

5. Short Skirt

Words: 599

Mamoru was sitting in the arcade in his usual spot reading the newspaper with his cup of coffee.

When Usagi came into the arcade sneezing.

Mamoru noticed that her nose was a bit red but she still looked very beautiful in her jacket and school uniform.

"Are you okay?" Motoki asked Usagi concerned handing her a kleenex.

"I think that I might be catching a cold," Usagi replied while taking a seat in the stool next to Mamoru's.

"I would have guessed that you would," Mamoru added.

"Why would you say that?" Usagi asked before blowing her nose.

"Just take a look at your clothing," Mamoru commented.

Usagi looked down at her school uniform and asked, "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing except that you're wearing a short skirt and in this weather you would definitely get a cold" Mamoru replied while he sipped his drink.

"It's part of my uniform. What am I supposed to do about that?" Usagi replied defensively.

"Maybe you can't do anything about the uniform but you normally attire also consists of many skirts like the pink one you wore the other day," Mamoru responded.

"I didn't know you paid so much attention to my wardrobe," Usagi replied after a moment with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I don't pay attention I just happen to have a good memory," Mamoru replied slightly flushed.

"But in order for you to remember you would have to pay my clothing choice," Usagi continued before she sneezed again.

"Maybe we should get you some soup," Mamoru commented ignoring the question and turning to Andrew.

Andrew nodded and asked, "Would you like some soup?"

"Thank you that would be nice," Usagi replied flashing him a smile.

"Since you seem to remember what I'm wearing, did you think I looked good in the pink skirt I wore last week?" Usagi asked turning to Mamoru with a sly smile on her face.

"Excuse me?" Mamoru asked nearly choking on his coffee.

"Did you think that the pink skirt suited me?" Usagi asked again.

'_What does she want me to answer? Do I tell her that I think she's beautiful and that I thought she looks amazing in that skirt as she always does and that the skirt showed off her legs perfectly,' _Mamoru thought to himself unsure of what to say that he decided to make a break away for it in case she didn't take his answer very well.

"It matches the color of your cheeks," Mamoru decided to go with looking down at the floor.

"And…" Usagi prompted.

"And it showed off your legs very nicely," Mamoru whispered to her before walking out of the arcade.

Usagi's face grew red thinking about him staring at her legs and decided to respond, "What…" but realized that he was already gone.

Sighing she turned back to face the counter where Motoki laid a bowl of soup down in front of her.

"I'd take that as a compliment," Motoki advised her with a knowing look.

"I should?" Usagi asked puzzled.

"Of all the years I've know him he has never paid too much attention to any girl so he must think you are special," Motoki answered with a wink.

Usagi pondered this an a smile crossed her face as she realized what this meant and reached inside her pocket to pay Motoki.

"It's already paid for," Motoki told her gesturing to the cup of coffee that was next to her.

'_That Mamoru might be a gentleman after all,'_ Usagi thought with a huge smile on her face as she skipped out the door.


	6. 6 Blue eyes

A drabble written for Usagi and Mamoru: A love like No other.

By: heaven85

6. Blue Eyes (Sequel to Hair and Masks)

Words 581

Usagi woke up happily as she reminisced about the events of the previous night at Reika's party. She giggled as she remembered the way he held her and the way she felt in his arms. She began dancing around the room skipping which woke Luna up.

"What are you so happy about?" Luna asked with a yawn.

Usagi thought for a brief moment and picked Luna up before prancing her around the room and replied with a single word, "Everything."

"I suppose that means you had a good time last night?" Luna asked.

"I had an incredible time," Usagi replied with a dreamy expression on her face.

"So who was the boy?" Luna asked.

"How do you know it was a boy?" Usagi asked defensively.

"What else could get you this happy and up this early in the morning besides boys or maybe a new Sailor V game," Luna answered.

"I'm in such a good mood today that I won't hold it against you and his name is Chiba, Mamoru," Usagi answered with a smile.

"Chiba Mamoru, that name sounds familiar. Oh wait. Isn't he the guy that you complained of making fun of you?" Luna asked.

"Yes for your information but all of that doesn't really matter. Things are good between us," Usagi answered combing her hair.

"I suppose so, are you going somewhere?" Luna asked.

"Well I suppose that you should know. As a matter of fact I'm meeting Mamoru at the arcade in an hour," Usagi replied as she was heading into the bathroom.

Luna sighed and then noticed that Usagi had popped out of the bathroom again and said, "Luna, you won't tell the other girls yet will you?"

"I won't if you don't want me to but why don't you want them to know?" Luna asked curiously.

"Truthfully they can be quite nosey when they want to be and I don't them to ruin anything because things are going really well and well we just started and I don't want to jinx it. I'm still worried that it was all a dream," Usagi revealed.

"Well if it is that important to you then I won't say anything," Luna answered after a though.

Usagi's eyes lit up and she grinned and came out wearing a denim skirt and tank top with a light jacket and gave Luna a huge hug. "Thank you," She squealed.

Then Luna watched Usagi proceed over to the mirror and put on some light lip gloss before stuffing some of her possessions into a purse and headed down the stairs.

A young man with blue eyes was running his hands through his hair waiting nervously in a booth in the back of the arcade.

'_Why am I so nervous about this? After all this is only Usagi. Only Usagi? You mean the one girl that has managed to keep your attention and whom you think of as Usako?' _Mamoru thought to himself as he checked this watch.

As soon as, he saw a familiar pair of Odangos go by outside of the arcade he smiled.

As soon as Usagi entered the arcade she felt a pair of hands drag her to the back of the room she turned and found herself staring into the most deep ocean blue eyes she had ever seen and wanted to get lost in and smile her dazzling smile and said, "Hi."

Mamoru smiled back and grinned in response and replied back, "Good to see you too."


	7. 7 Things left unsaid

7. Things left unsaid. (Sequel to Blue Eyes)

By: heaven85

words 260

"So…" Usagi began nervously.

"Why don't you sit down?" Mamoru offered noticing her nervousness.

Usagi gave a grateful smile and sat down in the stool across from Mamoru. She then noticed a rose placed in the center of the table as the center piece and lifted it to smell it. "It's beautiful Mamoru," She commented.

"How did you know that it was me?" Mamoru asked curiously.

"First of all, I have never seen Motoki place any flowers on the table at all let alone something as beautiful as a rose. It seemed more like something that you would think of," Usagi answered with a smile.

"You seem to know a lot about me," Mamoru replied.

"You seem to know me as well," Usagi replied with a smile.

"So about last night…" Mamoru added looking into her eyes and searching for the answer to the question that he was searching for.

Usagi tried to put into words the way she was feeling but could not think of a word that had strong enough meaning to encompass everything she was feeling so she returned his gaze hoping to tell him everything she wanted to say and more.

Mamoru saw in her eyes a lot of different emotions such as happiness, excitement, nervousness, giddiness, adoration, worry but most importantly love. He had hoped that she would see a similar mix of emotions coming from him and with that he took her hand and affectionately squeezed back acknowledging to each other things left unsaid but understood.


	8. 8 Kiss

8. Kiss

By: heaven85

Words: 594 words

As Mamoru walked into the arcade, he could see that Motoki and Usag were chatting quite happily about something but he only made out a few words such as "kiss", "amazing", "great" and "try". His mind was already going overtime trying to reconstruct the conversation. He knew that he should not be concerned with what they were chatting about but his curiosity got the better of him once again as it always did with anything concerning his Usako.

The only things crossing his mind were that maybe they had already kissed and did they both enjoy it? What did she taste like? Strawberries he would have guessed from her scent. It was plausible situation, Usagi did have a crush on his best friend before. But then his thoughts grew angrier as he thought 'how dare Motoki his Usako?' It never did cross his mind that they weren't together. Because Motoki always did mention that he thought they were cute together then how could he do this to him? Calm down his voice of reason told him. 'Did she look like she enjoyed it? Did she look flushed?' he asked himself calmly.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked him with a look of concern knocking Mamoru out of his reverie.

"Excuse me?" Mamoru asked.

"I wanted to know if you were okay. You looked a little sick before," Usagi explained.

"No, I'm fine but thank you for being concerned. Didn't know you cared," Mamoru answered.

"It's not that I actually care about you just so you know. I would have asked anybody if they were okay if they looked sick," Usagi replied back smoothly.

"Sure. But since you are concerned I was just actually thinking about something," Mamoru replied with a smile while staring at her luscious, kissable lips.

"Is there something on my face?" Usagi asked embarrassed.

"No, you look perfect," Mamoru answered so softly that only Usagi heard him.

Usagi just looked at him with surprise and a slight smile crossed her face as she returned to her milkshake.

"What were the two of you talking about?" Mamoru asked Motoki and Usagi casually.

Motoki looked at him in surprise and replied, "I was telling Usagi-chan about one of my friends taste in music. She loves the radio station called KISS."

"And I happened to mention that I heard this one song called Angel eyes and I thought that is was amazing and wonderful," Usagi answered.

Mamoru smiled in relief and blurted out., "Really? I thought.."

"What did you think we were talking about?" Usagi asked and Motoki nodded in agreement.

"I had no idea actually. I was just curious to see what kind of topic would get Odango's interest. So you actually liked Angel eyes? "Mamoru responded quickly.

"I actually do read the news. Thank you very much and yes I love that song. Why?" Usagi asked suspiciously.

"I think that is a great song and I think it suits you well," Mamoru added with a smile. '_Yep she is the perfect angel with her beautiful blonde hair and loving gaze and her great concern for the well being of others,' _He added to himself.

"Um… Thank you. I have to meet Rei now," Usagi replied as she gave a quick wave and smile before heading out the door. _'I can never figure Mamoru-baka out. Is he being serious? I have no idea but if he is he can be really sweet.'_ She thought to herself with a smile as she snuck one last peek at his profile before running off to the temple.


End file.
